


"I'M INNOCENT!" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU JailMagnus gets accused for murdered people and get put in the New York prison for 4 years. Magnus meets his cell mate and immediately falls in love with him...





	"I'M INNOCENT!" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic suggested by your truly sorry please enjoy! The smut is later on in the fanfic.

Magnus was strolling down the sidewalk with his best friend Ragnor, talking about random topics like how the weather is amazing and how the New York scenery was eye catching when a tall blonde came around the corner with a bloody knife. Magnus starred at the figure with a disbelief look in his well structured face as he tried to stab him but failed because Magnus quickly dodged the attack and swiftly grabbed the criminal's knife, stabbing him in the heart. Ragnor looked in utter shock at his friends actions and began to shake in fear. Magnus realised what he did and froze as the cops handcuffed him. He was sat in the back with by himself with blood on his hands as the cops drove to the closest police station. Magnus sat quietly when he wanted to scream, the police men were quite violent when the detained him and ruined his favourite coat by ripping it in half. Theyou arrived at the station where Magnus will spend the night and Magnus hoped his friends will back him up because he would never hurt anyone. Magnus lay back on the cold metal bed, thinking back to this evening where he told Ragnor that he was going to move country because he didn't like it in New York. 

**_*time skip to jail time*_ **

 Alec was lying on his prison cell bed as a beautiful man appeared at the front of the cell door, behind him was cell gaurds opening the door to allow the man in. The gaurds lifted when the man sat on the cold bed. "Hey gorgeous, whats your story?" Alec said with a smirk, scaring the fragile man. The man looked up at Alec with his golden green eyes and stood up. Alec wasn't scared because the man was smaller then him so the man didn't intimated. "I was accused of murder when it was self-defence!" The man yelled as Alec looked widen eyed at the frail man and asked. "Whats your name?" The man looked at him, calming himself down. "Magnus" Magnus replied and Alec said his name. They began talking about their crimes and what they thought about them when the bedtime bell went. Alec looked at Magnus with a smile. "Well goodnight , cellmate." Alec said as he turned in his bed towards the wall, his back towards Magnus. Magnus huffed out loud as he looked at his uncomfortable looking bed as Alecute laughs. "What's so funny?" Magnus said in annoying then Alec turned around again towards Magnus, looking deeply into his eyes. "You could always speeps with me, ifor you wanted?" Alec asked waiting for an answer and Magnus starred in shock. "That's allowed?" And Alec nodded to say yes a bit to eagerly. Magnus smirked as he slide his body against Alecs in the bed and Alec smiled brightly at the gorgeous man curled next to him. 

...


End file.
